


Confessions

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Ootsubo X Kobori, Moriyama's older brother is such a mood, Naughty Izuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Moriyama shares what happened between him and Izuki and their first time.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kobori Kouji/Ootsubo Taisuke
Kudos: 1





	Confessions

Moriyama is currently coping of what just happened that day with Izuki.

He was delighted to have dated him and he held feelings for the raven-haired boy. However, being a high school and all and in a quite conservative country, he has his thoughts to dwell.

It was his first time. The point guard from Seirin took his virginity and he took his, happily knowing they're both each other's first.

All he ever did in his life was masturbating, to which Izuki was the primary reason. He couldn't help it.

No one was around the Kaijou gym except Kobori. It was an early dismissal. They finished at 1:00 PM. Kasamatsu had just left and assigned them to take care of the gym.

Moriyama dribbled the ball and shot the ball towards the ring, countless of thoughts running in his mind.

It was a big deal for him. He made love to his then crush and he was surprised at the other's wildness. Izuki knew how to give head and Moriyama loved every single moment.

The shooting guard trembled in delectation. Just the thought of it made him want to experience it again.

Though, that was his first time. And every first time is always awkward but he was impressed with how Izuki basically devoured him, unexpected from him.

"Moriyama?" A familiar voice called.

He quickly set his thoughts aside. He turned around and saw his teammate.

"You've been standing like that for several minutes after your shot." The fellow third year said with a calm tone.

He placed a hand on the back of his head, "Just some... things to reminisce. Don't worry about it." He followed up with a smile.

Kobori gave him a reassuring look, "If you want to talk with someone, you can talk to me. Though, I pretty much see you being like that sometimes. I'd say you're a very thoughtful guy and you know your moments."

Moriyama was taken aback by his words. "Really? Well, thanks. I appreciate it.."

"No problem. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how's your date with Seirin's eagle eye?" Kobori genuinely wanted to ask.

Moriyama, taking his friend's advice, wanted to talk to him about it. "It's fine. I'll tell you the details."

He went towards the bench and prompt Kobori to follow him. They sat down and started their new topic.

"Did it go well? I'm assuming you being quite sentimental a while ago is related to how your date went." Moriyama definitely acknowledges Kobori's incredible intuition.

"You're kind of amazing for saying things like that, it's quite related." Moriyama paused. "But not in a bad way."

"Okay... well, how was it?"

"Hm, what's the right word? Amazing." Moriyama said, with hints of joy in his statement. He started to get excited.

"Izuki did something I never expected!" He continued, a bit stunned after realizing he had just blurted something out.

"Like what?"

 _I wanted to talk to someone about it. I trust Kobori. I guess I may have to share it with him_. Moriyama thought before he finally spoke about it.

"Okay. So yesterday, we were having our cute little date . I picked him up and we went to an expensive restaurant. At first, he was kind of hesitant because of how expensive it is. Well, I said it's my treat since I'm the one who asked him out." Moriyama elaborated.

"He eventually agreed but still insisted on giving his money after." He intentionally coughed before saying the next one.

"I went for his hand and touched his fingers, you know? Like a gentleman would do to his beloved." As cheesy as he expressed it, he remembered it happening and couldn't help but feel so glad that Izuki was being receptive and mutual.

Kobori, interested with the story, asked in intrigue, "Did you go for the kiss?"

Moriyama smirked, "Not yet. I wanted to take things slow, gentle, just on the right pace."

"I feel like you two got laid after that."

"Wh-wha--?? Well, you're not wrong... that was my first time." Moriyama confessed.

"Damn, I just admitted I'm a virgin before it happened."

Kobori laughed. "What are you saying? Who cares if you're a virgin or not? I'm basically a virgin myself."

Moriyama blinked at him. "Are you really? I thought you weren't already."

"What made you think that??"

"You're quite a big guy, calm, and just cool with life. I thought you could easily get someone and go for it." Moriyama stated.

Kobori let out a smile. "I'm not as charming as you, Moriyama."

"You didn't have to say that, you can get anyone with that physique!!"

"You're a lean, fit guy yourself." Kobori relaxed his arm. "Besides, let's continue with your date."

"Right, right. Anyway, after that, we went to this and that place until he gave me suggestions of sex... of course, all of it was through his puns." Moriyama stopped, pausing for a moment.

He looked at Kobori. "I found his style very fascinating. But, at first I didn't know how to respond. I mean I should be the one to make the first move, right?"

"So, what did you do?"

"I took him in our house. Only my older brother was there, though he's always in his room. But this time, he was at the living room when we entered."

Moriyama massaged his forehead, remembering the event. "My brother's way worse than me. If you think my romantic and flirty antics are annoying, he's on an another level!"

"I saw your brother once in the school last year when we're having the school festival and he was outright flirting in public, very blatant. Most of the attention was on him."

"See? Despite that, he knows the implications of almost everything related to dating considering he's wilder and much older than me. And *sighs*....."

* * *

_The two men walked towards their destination, hands intertwined and lips connected. Izuki hugged the taller man tightly and deepened the kiss even more. It wasn't just a simple kiss anymore, they wanted something bigger and better._

_Moriyama let go, "Let's continue in my bed..." and ruffled Izuki's hair._

_He's very astounded with Izuki right now. It seems like the point guard wanted him to do things to him more than he himself wanted to do Izuki._

_"You're... very cute when you're like that..." Moriyama expressed, clutching Izuki's hand._

_"And you're really hot right now, Mori..." The younger male reciprocated the gesture._

_"I'm sorry if I'm being ahead of things..." Izuki said lightly. "If it's not okay with you... I'll-"_

_He was stopped by a very amused Moriyama. "No, it's fine! I want to experience it with you." He stated, rather briskly._

_His heart started beating fast. Thinking about it, he's finally going to lose his innocence and even more, he's taking someone's innocence._

_Damn.. what does blowjob feel like? Not only that, I'm going to have anal sex too.._

_Moriyama quickly snapped from his thoughts. He's with Izuki right now and they're still not in on it._

_"I'm kinda nervous, Mori but I know you'll be gentle with me." Izuki gazed at Moriyama, giving him a smile. "Despite that, I want to do it with you.."_

_Moriyama couldn't resist kissing Izuki. He was being so cute. He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. And after 10 seconds, they released each other seeing the house right in front of them._

_The shooting guard opened the door for Izuki and they both removed their shoes and placed it in near the door. He put an arm around Izuki as they walked towards the living room and he did not expect to see his older brother laying on the sofa, watching TV while drinking sake._

_"Nii-san!" He looked at his brother and his eyes were red and puffy. "What were you doing?"_

_The older Moriyama noticed his little brother and someone with him. "Oh... Yoshi.. is this your date?"_

_Moriyama looked at Izuki and told him the truth. His brother was clearly out of his command._

_"Well, bang him with all you can.." He said groggily, sipping another one._

_"Nii-san...! Don't say things like that in front of him..."_

_Izuki patted Moriyama's shoulder, chuckling. "It's fine, Mori. I kinda like your brother. He seems just like you, only promiscuous."_

_The taller male sighed. "Hey, you two are gonna do it anyway so go for it..." Moriyama looked at his brother, his eyes closed and ready to sleep. He left his brother be and joined Izuki towards upstairs._

_"Sorry for my brother back there.." Moriyama said as they both walked down the hallway._

_"No big deal. He's right, though. I'm gonna have this..." The point guard clutched Moriyama's crotch, feeling something growing._

_"Izuki...!" This was the first time someone touched him like that except for his older brother._

_Izuki giggled. "Someone is excited. Let's wake him up even more." He reached inside his pants, feeling the bulge in his boxers. Izuki can clearly perceive the structure of Moriyama's shaft from his hand. The length was what struck him._

_This was the first time Izuki had touched the outline of man's penis after longing to have a feel of it for how many years since he was a kid._

_"Ngn...!! I-Izuki... it f-feels.." Moriyama moaned, clearly defeated by Izuki's sudden actions._

_"Good?" Izuki wanted to have the real feel of Moriyama's dick. He inserted his hand inside his boxers and it sent him electric shock from the first grip._

_Wow.. I'm finally holding a real cock right now. Izuki was beyond impressed with Moriyama. His length was clearly prominent._

_"I-Izuki... we're not in my room yet..." Moriyama gasped, feeling Izuki's hard grip on his rod._

_"Alright, let's go." Izuki opened Moriyama's room. It was very scented, the same scent of Moriyama's perfume. It was also very neat and the designs were very masculine._

_"Your room is very pristine," Izuki walked back towards Moriyama who was still at the door. "perfect for our pollination..." and kissed the taller male._

_Izuki may not seem like it, but he was sexually repressed. As a teen male, it's just natural for him to lust for someone he likes. Since Moriyama's really sexy, he just couldn't help it._

_"You have been so inviting, Izuki." Moriyama smirked, "I'll go get something."_

_Izuki beamed a smile at him and went to sit on his bed._

_Moriyama walked out of the room and saw his brother walking up from the stairs._

_"Nii-san.. can I...?" Moriyama wasn't expecting he would actually ask his brother about something._

_"Need a lube? Come here." His older brother put an arm around him and yawned. "You better be prepared with situations like this."_

_They walked towards his brother's room. "I guess so. Well, I wasn't really expecting this would happen..."_

_The older Moriyama chortled. "Come on, Yoshitaka. Our family has some of the best-looking males out there. No one can surpress themselves from our suffocating charm."_

_Moriyama watched his brother get something from his drawer, his hands on his waist. "Right, that's true."_

_"Here. Make sure to prepare him, tease him there, lick it, open up his rectum-"_

_"Alright, alright! You don't have to say it directly.." He was still embarrassed in front of his brother. Eventually, he will have to ask him advice about sex since he's more experienced._

_"Enjoy every single moment and always try to kiss and touch him and his sweet spots. He'll open it up to you."_

_Moriyama took the lube bottle. "Need some condoms?"_

_The shooting guard thought about it. He wanted to experience it raw but at the same time, safety is something he should consider._

_"Hm.. I-"_

_"He's a man you're making love with, not a woman. Feel it naturally."_

_"Alright, if you say so."_

_"It's better to have sex with a guy, trust me." His older brother stated and laid himself on his bed, proceeding to sleep._

_"Thanks, nii-san." Moriyama walked out of the room._

_"Have fun." He heard his brother yawn before dozing off. He closed the door and went to his room where his mate is currently waiting._

_He opened his room and saw Izuki only in his black briefs. "Hey, no fair!! I should be the one to take your clothes off!"_

_The point guard laughed. "Isn't it better to see me like this already? Besides, I still have one more clothing." He pointed at his brief, entrapping his own hard shaft._

_"Will you do the honors?" Izuki exhaled slowly, massaging his bulge._

_Moriyama stood and stared at Izuki's body for a minute. His skin was pale and smooth. He could not wait anymore._

_He locked the door and took his shirt off, exposing his lean built, stretching his shoulders and muscles as he threw the shirt away._

_"Damn, Mori. Seems like my imagination was right, but this is so much better." Izuki saturated his lips._

_"Oh? Been fantasazing about me, have you?" He walked closer to him and unbuckled his belt._

_Izuki went towards Moriyama. "You're the model of every of my masturbating sessions."_

_The point guard went down on his knees and helped Moriyama. "I'll take care of this. I wanna see your beautiful sculpture close with my own eyes."_

_Moriyama chuckled, very amused with what Izuki's doing to him. "Alright, go ahead."_

_Izuki removed his belt and slid down his pants, seeing the lengthy bulge on Moriyama's boxers. His eyes sparkled with lust as he goggled and caressed the surface._

_"I'm ready to take this, Moriyama-kun." The point guard looked up and stared at him as he pulled down his boxers, slapping his cheeks with the taller male's dick._

_"D-damn.." Moriyama felt hot. The room was cool enough for the both of them, but the burning sensation his body was emitting suffocated him._

_"This little boy right here wants some sucking action, doesn't it?" Izuki grinned at the weapon in front of his face. He held it and rubbed it slowly with both hands, admiring its perfect shape._

_Before Moriyama could say anything, he was blowed suddenly by Izuki. "Hngh...!! G-gaaah..!"_

* * *

"For someone who's quiet inside the court, he's really, what's the word? Wild." Kobori stated.

"I know, right? Damn. I couldn't stop thinking about it. He's incredibly dexterous."

Kobori stood up, spinning the ball on his finger. "That means you gotta step up your game."

"Yeah, I know! I still showed him my skills. He couldn't stop groaning." Moriyama stood up as well. "I was still gentle, though. I understand 'cause it's both our first time and my legs got tired."

"Well, congratulations on losing your virginity." Kobori stated, rather humurously.

Moriyama sighed, "Well, it isn't something be congratulated with, but thanks."

"To be honest, you're not the only who has talked to me about something like this."

"Really? Hm, who else was it?" Moriyama asked. "Is it Kasamatsu?"

"Nope. It's Kise. He was kinda worried at first and he went to me and asked me about it." Kobori said, walking towards the ball bag.

Moriyama followed. "He's dating Touou's ace, Aomine. That guy's really big."

"Yup. I couldn't give him any specific advice, though. I only suggested douching to him." Kobori closed the room, handing the keys to Moriyama.

"Damn. I didn't think about it." Moriyama placed his hand on his chin, remembering something.

"I mean... ugh... we had our... I kinda gave him some anal play. And he seemed very clean and scented." Moriyama admitted, rather embarrassed.

"Well, he probably cleaned and prepared himself. He was looking forward to having sex with you." Kobori replied.

Moriyama let his head down, disappointed in himself. "And I'm the one who doesn't know what to do on our first... urghh..."

Kobori laughed, "At least you know what to do next. A first time is always a first time."

"Except Izuki prepared for his first. No wonder my own member was still clean after I came inside him.."

"That's it. Don't be embarrassed about it. I'm your friend, Moriyama." Kobori patted his back. "I'll tell you mine if I ever experience it."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." He nudged his fellow third year on his elbow.

"By the way, you haven't shared anything about your lovelife to me?" He politely questioned.

Kobori smiled at him. "I'm seeing someone from Shutoku."

"Who..?" Moriyama asked, seemingly interested to know. He doesn't know personally much of the people from Shutoku except Takao who is Izuki's best friend.

"Ootsubo." Moriyama widened his eyes at the confession. "We're still seeing things out and it's pretty smooth."

Moriyama smirked and placed both his hands at the back of his head. "You're both big guys, huh? That's kinda hot."

Kobori chortled. "I don't know what to say to that, but yeah."

"Soon enough, you're going to have to do it." Moriyama chuckled playfully. "Ask me for advice anytime you want!"

The other third year let out a small smile. "Then, look forward to it."


End file.
